


Obsessed

by Jessica812



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, No Smut, i don't know what to tag, just some septiplier, kissing towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica812/pseuds/Jessica812
Summary: Jack has moved to a new area and a new school. His first mistake is losing control of his emotions. His second is allowing himself to be pulled deeper into an obsession.





	1. New School, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Septiplier fic, and my first published work on here. I prefer to read, not write, but I guess I gave it a shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack falls hopelessly in love with his new handsome classmate with the sexy voice.

As the doors opened to the intimidating school building, Jack shuffled through with the other early students. Almost everyone in the school didn’t arrive until 20 minutes before first lesson, but a select few preferred to be there when the doors first opened. Feet carrying him forward, Jack headed to the library to start studying. He’d been gaming all weekend and today was his first day in this school, so he wanted to have enough knowledge in his new classes as to not look like an idiot. Running his pale fingers through his bright green hair, he muttered key words to himself as he pushed open the double doors and ran to the science section.

“Why did they do this to me?” he mumbled, cursing his parents for moving away from all his ‘friends’, although they were only nice to him because he was the smart kid who helped people when they were struggling, and everyone seemed to be struggling. Once he’d piled up 6 different books, each covering a different class, he stumbled to a nearby chair, seated himself and began to read.

By the time Jack had finished the final book, it was time to run up two flights of stairs to Maths. He cursed himself for the courses he’d chosen. Everything was causing Jack’s head to spin with worry as he looked at his watch. He was late for his first lesson already, and he was breathing rapidly to provide his unfit body with oxygen. He could just about remember where the friendly librarian had told him to go to find his classroom and he nearly tripped and he threw himself at the door.

“I’m… sorry I’m late… sir,” Jack huffed as he burst through the door. “I will give you the benefit of the doubt today, Mr McLoughlin,” the teacher loudly spoke, presuming Jack had gotten lost, which was understandable for new students. He gestured to the only empty seat left as he introduced Jack, as Sean, which he was used to by now, to the rest of the class. Meanwhile, Jack took his seat next to a surprisingly handsome, red haired student. “Nice to meet you, Sean. I’m Mark,” he introduced himself. “Please, call me Jack,” Jack insisted, trying to ignore the slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. Hearing his real name spoken with such a deep voice send a small shiver down his spine, but now wasn’t the time to fall hopelessly in love yet again. Despite his nerdy personality, Jack was a hopeless romantic, and often fell for the simple things, not just an appearance. This man seemed to have everything and more, but they’d only known each other for a few minutes. “Calm yourself,” Jack repeated internally, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable. Mark was taken back by the thick accent of his new classmate. He always loved accent, but he never thought he’d find an Irish accent so sexy. Sexy? What was he thinking? Mark shook the thought out of his mind as he prepared for the lesson. Everyone had just had a week off and today was the first day back into the swing of normal education. Similarly to Jack, Mark had been gaming his break away as he had decided to start a YouTube channel. There were few videos and only 2 subscribers, which were Mark’s best friends Bob and Wade, but even the greatest out there had to start from somewhere.

Throughout the whole lesson, Mark kept catching Jack staring. It wouldn’t be for long, but those hypnotising blue eyes would wonder from the board at the front of the room to land on Mark before darting away when their eyes met. He seemed to be permanently pink the entire lesson and Mark chuckled silently. Did he realise how obvious he was making this? Mark was used to attention as everyone seemed to find him attractive, but this was the first time he felt flattered by the gesture. Some of charming as Jack liking Mark was a compliment, but Mark was trying to convince himself that this would just be yet another classmate turned crush turned boyfriend turned awkward ex, and he didn’t want to go through that again.

Jack’s head was still spinning. He couldn’t solve the equations without wondering how much easier the question would seem if Mark had read it out. No, these thoughts were unfair! Jack hated how easily he could become obsessed with someone, but sometimes, his pointless obsessions became wonderful friendships. That’s how he and Felix became so close, because Jack had fallen for his comedic personality and his accent. Now, the two of them were as close as brothers, Felix skyping Jack every night since he moved away. Felix was his only real friend back home, so Jack was hoping that maybe he could make friends with Mark, rather than keep staring at him. Oh god, had he been staring all lesson?

The bell rang, calling out to the sleeping students and telling everyone that it was lunch. Jack thought hard about asking to sit with Mark and taking the friendship path, but he hurried back to the library before he could let his stupid mouth ruin anything. The library had always been somewhere Jack felt comfortable. The quiet, calming atmosphere settles his worries, and the comic book section was filled with everything Jack would need to pass the time.

This situation repeated over Jack’s first week. He realised he had a few lessons with Mark, but each time he went to speak to him once the lesson was over, he panicked and hid in the library. Mark, on the other hand, always looked for the mysterious Irishman to speak to him. He thought that since they were taking a few of the same classes, they should talk more. Maybe they had more common interests, or maybe the clearly intelligent Jack could help out the ‘has a lot of potential but needs to focus more’ Mark, as his teachers often said.

“Have you guys seen an Irishman with green hair?” Mark asked his group of friends. “Did you just wake up with a craving?” Bob, chuckled, and the group erupted with laughed. Mark frowned at him, “No. He’s new and I take a few classes with him. I don’t want him to be alone sin-“ Mark was cut off when Bob and Wade started making heart shapes with their fingers. Mark stared intensely at them, his face growing red from embarrassment. Without saying anything else to his clearly immature friends, he stormed away. Maybe a coffee would help him calm down.

“Thank you,” Jack said to the lady behind the till. He’d taken a break from the library to grab some coffee and cake. He hadn’t eaten all day and he was starting to feel dizzy from the lack of food. This was something that happened too often as Jack was a workaholic. Once he started something, he was determined to finish it there and then. “Sean?” Jack felt his cheeks burn as he recognised the deep voice. Just like the first time, hearing Mark say his real name sent a shiver down his spine. “P-please call me Jack,” he stuttered out, his back still facing away from Mark’s curious gaze. He was fixed in position, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, too scared to turn around and reveal his bright pink face. Mark walked up behind Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ve been looking for you actually. I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet my friends,” he paused, remembering the experience from earlier, “on second thoughts, let’s go somewhere quieter.”

Jack didn’t think it was possible to be any more embarrassed than he was. It wasn’t enough that Mark was hot, with one of the sexiest voices he’d heard in a very long time, but he was also sweet and caring too. Jack felt his heart beating out of his chest as he slowly turned to face him. Those soft lips were calling him, but he had to resist. “Sounds good,” he faked a laughed to seem cheerful, when really he was terrified. Alone with Mark was the last thing he wanted right now.

Behind the building was a small seating area in a wooded section of the field. No one was around, and Jack couldn’t help but imagine how perfect this would be for a first kiss. No, stop it! This was his chance to finally get over this god forsaken obsession and love this man platonically. Supressing his romantic thoughts, Jack listened to Mark’s every word as he enthused about his new YouTube channel, and to Jack’s surprise, they even liked the same games. The two chatted throughout lunch period and Mark put an arm around Jack. “I think I’ve found my soulmate,” Mark joked, but Jack froze He knew this was a joke, it had to be, but with the thoughts spiralling in his mind, he couldn’t help but agree with Mark. They were so similar in most aspects, and they’d been able to form a friendship immediately. Gulping, Jack relaxed his body and let those words repeat in his head.  


Soulmate. He liked the sound of that


	2. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack are best friends, and things couldn't be going any better, but things start to get complicated when Jack invitd Mark over.

Jack was finally settled at the school, and he was happy in his new home. Mark was his best friend, and he was officially a part of Mark’s friendship group. Things couldn’t have turned out better for the cheerful Irishman as he almost skipped into school. Today, he had a double lunch, and he knew Mark did too. They had planned to go to Jack’s for the longer session and play some games together, since it was only a half an hour walk away. Jack was happy with his life, his friends, his grades, everything… but not his mind. Those thoughts of Mark were still there, and they were getting stronger, but he knew their friendship was worth more to him than the off-chance that someone as gorgeous as Mark would like him.

“Ready for me to beat your ass?” Jack chuckled at lunch when he found Mark pacing by the main entrance.  
“You bet I am,” he winked and grinned, causing Jack to blush.  
Damnit! How could he have such an effect on Jack by hardly doing anything?  
Mark had gotten over Jack, or so he thought. His affection for his green-haired friend, he thought, was purely platonic, which is how he managed to be around him. Even if these were romantic feelings, Mark had convinced himself they meant nothing and continued to smile at the man he trusted with his life.

“Here we are,” Jack gestured to his house before pulling out his keys and unlocking the front door, “Make yourself at home.”  
Mark was in awe of the beautiful home. The open plan kitchen and dining area linked to a glass sliding door, which lead to a large garden full of colourful flowers. The living room was spacious and seemed very comfortable.  
“Console’s in my room,” Jack started to walk upstairs, focusing on blocking out the thoughts of Mark being in his room and sat on his bed.  
The things he wanted to do to Mark made his body shiver and his heart race, but now was not the time to think such lewd thoughts about someone who was walking behind him. From behind, Mark was currently admiring the view. Jack wasn’t as muscly as Mark, but his figure was still pretty damn attractive, and Mark hadn’t realised he’d been staring at his arse until he walked face first into Jack’s bedroom door.

“Jaesus Mark, are you ok?” Jack’s concerned voice called from the other side of the door as he found his friend leaning against the wall with his hands covering his face.  
“Heh, sorry. I must have zoned out,” Mark confessed, finally beginning to realise that Jack was becoming a distraction.  
No damage was done to Mark or the door, so Jack helped his friend into his room and onto his bed. The console was already lit up, and the large, flat screen TV was currently on a loading screen as the game started up. Mark was admiring the room, whilst Jack took the opportunity to admire Mark. His little smile as he recognised most of Jack’s game collection, the twinkle in his eyes as he spotted the large collection of DVDs. Both of these features, made butterflies flutter in Jack’s stomach.

Once the game had finally loaded, Jack was quick to start before his mind began to wonder again. There was no better game that Jack could think of than Mario Kart. It was competitive, fun and didn’t take much thought. Mark, however, was a secret Mario Kart champion, and was consistently first in every race.  
“Not fair,” Jack pouted, losing yet again to Mark, “I didn’t know you were an addict.”  
“Not an addict. I have just had a lot of practice,” Mark grinned back, beaming with pride at yet another victory.  
“No. I bet you play this every night, and every morning. You’re obsessed with this game.”  
“Like you’re obsessed with me?”

Jack froze, his eyes widening and pupils fixed to the screen. He worried his heart had stopped as his body went cold and numb. Why had Mark said such a thing? Was his attraction to his best friend really that obvious? Had he failed to keep control over his emotions yet again?  
“Jack, I’m sorry…” Mark whispered, sensing the awkwardness and seeing tears begin to pool in Jack’s eyes  
“I…” Jack couldn’t speak. Tears slowly poured from his eyes as he continued to stare straight ahead.  
Mark felt guilt shook through his body. He didn’t mean to offend Jack, and didn’t really understand why it had. He was just making a joke. Since they were so close, the two of them spent every minute they could together, and Mark thought it would be light-hearted to joke about that being an obsession, but apparently it wasn’t.

“Hey, hey. Calm down.”  
Mark threw his arms around Jack and hugged him tight. Tears were staining his t-shirt, but all that was on Mark’s mind was to be there for Jack, who was now shaking in his arms. Jack mumbled something that Mark couldn’t quite make out, so he just continued to rub Jack’s back and gently hush him. Jack looked up at Mark, his eyes red and puffy, before he smiled.  
“Sorry about that Mark. Just personal stuff.”  
He coughed and sniffled until he was calm again and Mark finally let go of him.

“Hey man. I’m sorry if what I said offended you,” Mark still felt incredibly guilty.  
“Nah, it was nothing. I will be getting you back for beating me though.”  
Without warning, Jack pounced at Mark, pushing him back on the bed so he was lay flat and Jack was on top of him. The pair giggled like school girls and they started to tickle each other, Jack collapsing on to his best friend when Mark found a sensitive spot.

Realisation finally hit Jack when he felt Mark’s arm wrap around his waist. He was lying on top of Mark, their chests toughing as his lips very close to Mark’s. Mark didn’t seem to be bothered by this as he was simply smiling, but that arm around Jack’s waist was causing him to blush.  
“I was right though, wasn’t I?” looked away from Jack’s confused gaze, “about you being obsessed with me…”  
Jack blinked as Mark’s eyes returned their gaze, getting lost in a sea of soft blue. Jack didn’t want to answer that question. He didn’t want to lose his friendship with Mark. He certainly didn’t want to move from this intimate position, but he knew that if he really cared about Mark, he needed to be honest. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, trying to find the right words to say other than ‘Yes, I’ve been in love with you since I first met you’ which was true, but too forward. Instead, Jack chose to do something he knew he would regret later.

Mark was patiently waiting for an answer. He had suspected Jack liked him more than a friend should for quite some time, but he brushed it off as a bromance forming. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something soft against his face. Processing what was going on, he realised Jack was kissing him softly. The kiss was only quick, and when Jack pulled away, he attempted to move immediately, almost as if he was trying to run, but Mark had other plans.

Mark grabbed Jack by the front of his shirt and pulled him back down, crashing their lips together. He allowed his eyes to close as he nibbled on Jack’s lip before pushing his tongue in. Mark was satisfied with the moan from the other and he started move his hand from around Jack’s waist to the back of his neck whilst the other slid underneath his t-shirt, stroking Jack’s chest. Jack was moaning into the kiss, convinced he was dreaming. This couldn’t be happening to him, but he realised it was when Mark pulled away. He whined quietly, missing the passionate embrace, but Mark wasn’t finished with him yet. He flipped Jack over and started kissing the Irishman’s neck as he continued to move his hands up and down Jack’s body. When he was finished, Jack was a drooling mess. He couldn’t stop his heart from racing, and he jumped when he felt something brush his crotch.

“Is someone a little excited now?” Mark asked, his hand resting on the bulge in Jack’s jeans.  
“Speak for yourself,” he managed to reply whilst lifting his foot up and teasing Mark in the same way.  
“How long until we need to go back?”  
“5 minutes,” Jack blushed a deeper shade of pink.  
“Well,” Mark planted a final kiss before he whispered into Jack’s ear, his voice much lower than usual, “We’ll have to continue this another time, Sean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. My first septiplier fic. Sorry for the awful ending. I would have written another chapter containing a lot of smut but I'm not very good at writing that sort of thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
